As the need and demand for higher capacity, higher performance enterprise data storage solutions has increased, the complexity of such storage configurations and topologies has also increased. Accordingly, the computing resources required to track or map the location of data can be substantial, and enterprises have historically invested in often expensive dedicated resources to handle such tracking and mapping functions when requisitioning high performance, high available storage solutions. The addition or maintenance of such additional computing resources can often have a significant impact on an organization, possibly being disruptive and/or decreasing productivity. Additionally, such solutions typically do not automatically scale their capabilities up and down based on demand, additional storage capacity, and/or the like.